srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient History
This is a page to report findings about the far past (For the moment, it's more like a data dump, to be formatted later) - Calendar generator The original motive for the search was to be able to date by Item ID, although it soon became much more Reviewed Links These links and comments have already been reviewed and poured into Game Updates. They are still interesting, though, since they are the source of the info. * The Murk was already there in August 2004 * September 2004. Not only "A Message to Mirgspil" was announced in September 2004 (on february 2005 still wasn't live), also there was a "Quick Combat" option, before the Quickstone. That would be why the old Sryth screenshots (before the site was redesigned) had it, and also the Game Docs. And even better, by then, the three attack options (normal, aggresive, defensive) was a player's suggestion. And the first random encounters (Trithik's) appearing (confirmed). * September 2004. 6k gold was a huge amount, the AG was still an expansion (stoneback hill), Thrithik Random Encounters already there * curious. September 2004. The new battle screen added the to-hit number. * September 11 2004. Added "the Hole" in Trithik and your capture by the guards. People actually died. Permanent SP loss. Also, 500 XP was a lot, allowed to train and required extensive grinding * jan 18 2005 Silver Crest already in game. (and much earlier, August 2004 it was already in game) * Dec 17 2004. Sryth has always had the 10 basic powers * A treasure. ** august 6 2004 only two grinding spots: murk and woods? ** Criveson already there and teaching archery ** December 2003 release of the Thane's Tournament of Arms. Stoneback Hill only release in the meantime (December to August) ** "I have a character who has finished the caves, the monastary, and the statues," - Westwold, Lyrelock and Seven Statues? ** September 2004. Hale Blade is up. Telekinesis 40 is considered difficult! Axe of Bramble in game, also Trithik Dusk Dragon. Axe of Bramble added before Weaponry:Hacking ** Jan 2005. Two character limit. Havoc and Maghnosious betatesters. Maghnosious has privilege of three characters * August 2004 Lyrelocke in game * Jan 2005 Teek and Bryniver in game * March 2005 Kolnia already there. * Sep 2004 Thieves on the woods of Hawklor, and when a Mark of Death was a serious business * April 2005. Announcement of AG. "imbuable" armour and weapons, adventure's log announced. Pregenerated characters announced. A never-released feature of "Rapid adventure completion" when restarting characters. "The GM is planning to make Sryth a full-time project". Mention of "version 2" of Sryth. * Icons Useless even in 2005 * Nov 2005 New TRAVEL option? * May 2006 Tallys is in game * october 2006 Ezerok lives * Surprising Feb 2007 and there was no donation option? Only the referral system. Also, the PG were already not a PvP contest * March 2007 PG IV was complete * March 2007 Arkrol the Familiar Keeper is there * July 2007 AG price was $17.95. Also, some reference to donations (still in Sryth Bonus Points) * August 2007 Quickstone already into game * July 2007 Donations in place 10$ = 400 Sryth Bonus Points * Sep 2007 Different rewards from Axepath. And on december there is still talk of a random roll in there. * October 2007 Tome of Forgotten Lore is on * Surprise An old version, Sryth 1.0 Westwold? And some intriguing bits about "just after the specific Xp business came in" and the "new" AS&P XP * dec 2007 and already 277 items in Tallys (and with this, pages 4, 5, and 6 of the old forum's Suggestion section are parsed) ---- * August 2004 Paid modules. Ogredom? * October 2004 Talinus just added. No, wait, December 2004 and still wasn't alive. But judging from this, it was on the Christmas week. And it came with its random encounters already. * September 2004 - Hard content (for the moment) - The Pirates, Caves of Westwold, Murk, Lyrelocke, The Giants (Hawnley Jakk and his sons). Plus Trithik's Thurn-worm and Slime hive. Also, Gralgarak's Tomb was online (added back for all to play October 26th 2004, according to report). * January 2005 you could still fight Hawnley-Jakk. Also, BoP already there, and for 100 gold. * August 2004 Legends of Sryth being two years old already (started in 2002, i think questions from the GM answers that). * January 2005 Runes of life relatively new, first they were 3 at character start, this notice says it's been increased to 10. They were 20 by November 2005 * January 2005 Borimm Locksong introduced * Feb 2005 Grey Circle is online * Dec 2004 A Cold Winter's Night added, at first time as a limited-time adventure. * Jan 2005 Your abode in Trynd Keep. Also, a goblin dungeon with some war maps to give to Thane Quarith (and you could turn them in) * March 2005 Port Hallik playable. Also, MR 48 SP 75 was very high. the way to go was the boat, since there was no Travel links. * treasure trove. Pricing for AG increased, version 2.0 announced, startup scenarios announced, and all in Jan 2005. Of course, by July 2005 there was still nothing. September brought some changes, Mirgspil was added as AG only. First AG sage (Elumyr in Hawklor). Finally this thread collects the best data. Three new dungeons, two new cities, and the revamping of Westwold. It was finally live on the 25th September, 2005, along with Sryth 2.0. It included Lothren, apparently, so the new content could be Kyul-Thanor. The encounter with Hawnley-jakk was removed. * October 2005 Daggerspire announced. Launched on the 16th. Havoc's MR is 62 :) * Sep 2005 WTF! It seems there was a time when you had to have arrows and a quiver to use your bow!!. THAT'S a surprise * October 2005 PG I is up. Back then it was a contest with a leaderboard. Release date 31 Oct 2005, main thread. Apparently they started with 3 scenarios, maximum score 300, so 100 for each one? Reported 118 for 20 defeats in the three. Talk of the "grand prize" being 8 AT. Dustbinbag: "You're currently ranked #29 with a total score of 544. You've successfully completed 11 scenario(s). You've been defeated 89 time(s)." And later: "Also, I'm 14th, with a score of 1244 and a death toll of. . . 89". And later: "You're currently ranked #5 with a total score of 1,877." and "I died twice on the bloody Goblin one !!!! But that's the only time on the last lotta senarios". The GM considered putting a cap on the number of defeats. With 11 scenarios and 15 defeats, score was 1091. 8 points from a scenario with 13 defeats. From an old GM update: "There will be prizes for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place on each of the lists (pre-generated characters and randomly-generated characters), as well as a prize for all characters who complete all the contest scenarios without placing in the top 3." The prize for participating was 4 AT. Top prize was 28 AT. Position 16 earned 8 AT. Dark Wood Ring, Ring of Dark Valour, Spiked Iron Ring and the Warrior's Ring all in game at Dec 15 2005 (date of end of the contest). PG II started soon after, and was up by February. * Nov 2005 The Old Quest for the Rogue Medallion * Nov 2005 a treasure trove of items available at that date. * December 2005 The Beginnings of Tallys! * Nov 2005 Guild Halls... Adventurer's Collective ? * December 2005 - The lists of Talwarden is released mid-month. Also, The Beast of Ironfang as the Christmas scenario of this year. * Jan 2006 New random encounters. Realms at random? They were online. This included the then-new "crypts". Also, Wither Blade just introduced. * Jan 2006 New combat system 3-18 (3d6) previously was 1d20 * February 2006 was when the new XP system started, featuring specific XP, and combat XP divided between specific and General. Also, the Talinus encounter with the Goblin War Plans was removed. (and that was just pages 20-21 of Talk Board) ---- * Proving Grounds II. Feb 7, 2006 Start. Havoc explains the point system in PG I: "...you get 100/n points where 'n' is the number of attempts. So, if you complete it in one attempt (no deaths) you get 100 points, if you die once you get 50 points, if you die twice you get 33 points, and so on. So, with 80-odd deaths, DBB would probably have got 1 point for that scenario. " And that's perfectly accurate with previous records. Also, a passing remark of somebody having 4 chars, although not clear if on same account. On "The Amulet" scenario, there seems to be an early version of an 512 AS&P XP. And another mention of a certain Ogre cave where you had just one opportunity to open a chest. Oh, and a curious forgotten leaderboard, still active. Also, apparently, final rewards wre higher: "11 skills, 10 powers x 256 xp + 512 general xp = 5888 xp in total" * March 2006 Stonesong online * April 2006 Mirew Pipperen? * MArch 2006 Mentions of the new map. Hexes? * May 2006 May 10, " A Little matter about an orb" goes online. May 15, PG III started. * PG IV Ended (last update) Wednesday, March 14 2007 * July 2006 BoP up to 250 gold. News of the Pg IV and the AC. July 26th 2006 The Giants III live. in august 2007 PG IV was in full swing. * August 2006 23th August, GM added Arcana rewards for identifying items. * September 2006 The hunt for the Tear of Igranolt is finished, the hunt for the Phantom Assassin is announced. * September 2006 Hale blade upped to 15k gold. * August 2006 A lost gem, character stats investigation I made again in 2010. * September 2006 New explore the realms at random encounters, including the Tears of Igranolt (max XP +3,072 General, with 2048 and 1024 appearing). The Items from Haunting in Durnsig appearing at random while exploring (September 5th the first), first only for a few special hours. a hidden link for an old version of the email bonus code. Varkyn's Trick Ring giving 10k gold and 64!! AT. September 12th first report of Spider Caves. September 21th first report of Ezerok. First post of Blackcrowe :). Elementalism 25 failed, lost encounter with Ezerok, suggested needed 40. September 24th encounter with Shadow Gate. This is after PG III where you get the Shadowstone, it seems. September 25th first report of Eye of the Sea Port Hallik giving Seamanship. September 28th Explore at Random limited to AG (maybe from some time ago). A busy month * August 18th 2006: PG IV under way. First one not to be a contest, and feature the modern ranks. 1st place 32AT. 28 tokens for 2nd. 26 tokens for 3rd. 22 tokens for 5th. 16 tokens for 7th Order, 8 tokens for 10th Order * October 2006 Hunt of Phantom Assassin under way, new travel system and AC expected soon. Oct 7th BoP at 500 gold. Oct 13th down to 250 again. Oct 24th message from the GM: "The character generation bit, as well as how MR and SP are calculated, will be changing soon. Base MR and Base SP will be based on combinations of your character's base attributes -- existing characters will have their base attributes automatically adjusted to compensate if this game system change adversely affects their MR/SP." Oct 17th BoP only 2 or 3 rounds, previously up to 4 rounds. Octobe 28th Hunt for the Assassin went live. Also, apparently there were some changes to Flee mechanic, including the option to Flee before engaging some enemies. * Oct 2006 Oct 28th PG IV Ended. Oct 29th Hunt started. nOV 1 2006 Varkyn's trick ring to 24 AT again. * November 2006. Haunting in Durnsig announced in the 8th, live on the 11th. Seems that Ezerok is out of Sryth. * December 2006 New Travel system (9 quadrants) live on the 12th. Tryndmoor and Gryphook are added. * the origins of Mak's sig * December 2006 - Dec 24th "The man with the Leather Hat" and the green door to the AC are live. "The Dragon Statue" quest in Tryndmoor too. "Terror in Greenmarsh" is live, probably for a time already. * January 2007 7th mentions of "The Chronicles of Runeskin, Part I: Stand at Silverwysp. ". Jan 13th reference to the referral system. Jan 17th Mezaryl is on Blade Square. Jan 21th Dor-droat live. Jan 27th first "There are/were other adventurers here..." links. Jan 27th Special effects? Maybe (confirmed) the ones from weaponry subskills, since the weapon Powers were there much earlier. (that's been page 19 of Talk Thread) ---- * Stuck? August 2004 Oldest Help thread. Forum creation very recent. References to Kolnia and Sword of Merzekk, Grimy Bottle, Lyrelocke, Silver Crest (and first cloudy gemstone), Hawnley-Jakk and the Hammertongue, The Seven Statues, The Murk, and all this until August 4th. Westwold already in game, but old version - needed a lightsource. Aug 25th Stoneback Hill is up. September 1st 2004 Keddin is up, Moonshore inn is up. Oct 30th 2004 Gralgarak's Tomb being "the midnight quest". Dec 19th 2004 Dusk Dragon Egg. ** An example of "old map" navigation: *** From Hawklor: *** -Take the road heading north towards the city of Trithik... *** -Take the road west towards Westwold... *** -Follow the road northwest... *** -Investigate the cabin... * Still on the Stuck? thread: August 18 2006 Sleepless night reference. Sept 16th 2006 the woodlands of Trithik already removed. 16th June 2007 official date for Sryth becoming the GM's full-time job. jul 26th 2007 Meglasmire added. Aug 7th 2007 Quickstone still at 64 AT and 10k gold. Aug 2007 Library of Longlight and Tablet Fragment #3 online. September 2007 PG V was already midway. Only parsed through page 28 Since that was already Jan 2008, and we have Game Updates since then. * Slime ant hive in Trithik used to require a light source * December 2004 The Murk (old layout) didn't have a graphical map!!! Only graphical map at that time was Stoneback Hill * October 2004 There was a Naidorian Breastplate to be bought. It could be purchased from some wandering merchants on the road from Talinus and Graldok for the (then not so small) sum of 1450G, and was reportedly very heavy. At that time it was the best armor in the game (talinus's armour still wasn't up) (and that was pages 30 & 31 of the Help section) ---- * Jan 2005 Shill's Map * Feb 2007 Melee Ladder 23 highest. * Old Quest List (to check) * Sryth Mysteries, a loose ends collection * recollections of Havoc about the old Death penalty of 1/4 of your unspent XP (before Runes of Life) * Feb 2006 Rolling a dice when travelling to Graldok by coach. (that was pages 28-29 of Help section) ----------------- * Feb 2007 - Yirrsin (Ghost ship) added, new quest in Tryndmoor (Wanted man), and another in Foxfell Forest (a Band of Four?). Day 4 - referral system announced. Day 6 - Shadowblack Telekinesis 60 and still non-AG. Day 12th Runeskin Minions in Trithik. Day 17th previous PG back up for characters who hadn't played them. Also, "If you only partially completed them, it takes that into account (and also you retain your current score) ". 25th Tailsting in Port Hallik. * Mar 2007 Day 3 - first version of Sryth Bonus Points, quickly taken off. Havoc's words: "Bonus Points thing was a scheme where you could earn points by signing up for offers ("Free Laptop" type), many of which required a credit card." * March 2007 (runeskin on the works) everybody was wondering about the massive leather tome (so Catamarok warrior still wasn't in game) * March 12th 2007 Many skills and powers can be learned. Origin of wiki skill list * March 2007 New feature Adventurer Rank (old style) * March 2007 Random chat Mentions of a +40MR +12SP sword, on a character named Zogg, maybe a betatesting char. 2nd New adventure Talinus - Runeskin prelude. Day 6th - original announcement for the beginnings of the donation system. The price of AG subscription rises to $14,95 after being lowered before to $9,95. Day 11th - original Sryth Bonus Point exchange program: "The reward for each $10 donation is going to be 400 Sryth Bonus Points (SBP for short). 1 SBP can be traded in for 8 Experience or 16 Gold. 25 SBP can be traded in for 1 Adventurer Token. An interface will be provided so you can trade in your SBP in any manner you see fit." Day 12th - Runeskin himself shows up. Day 16th - Donation is live. Day 18th - first Silverwysp adventure (Late One Afternoon). In the same day, Havoc was struggling to get past MR 100. The best (as of then) gear for an adventurer. Day 25th Tallys had 248 items. Day 27th - subscription down to $9,95 again. * Feb 2007 Phantom Assassin back as a permanent fixture, items removed (only available at Haunting in Durnsig, like now) * April 2007 A description of the old travel system (quite poetic). New travel system dated at 12/12/06 * April 2007 Another way to get the Runeskin black gems? Confirmed. * General Runeskin Thread. March 25th: "what valour! you've earned 14 valour, and have a grand total of 1352. You've valiantly fought and won 100 combats without rest. " Apparently, Valour had a leaderboard. Also, the rules of the game were changed mid-event to allow for fewer combats, without resting (previously you could rest, go back to Talinus for BoPs, etc). It also featured a recognition system. March 28th 2007 the hotel at Kolnia was still up, you recovered 8 HP for 1 gold. It was a game to be played, and some players got quite ingenious at such. Apparently there were several sections to find and battle for, almost a full-scale war system. Then it started to progress, like some sort of collaborative effort. Adventures popped up in the middle of the large-scale war. Apr 3 and there were just two adventures, in Apr 4 three more appeared. The Valour leaderboard was disabled around that time * April 2007 14th day new adventure, new 4x4 dungeon map. Apparently, before that you received a 4x4 by having the enchanted map and more from enough level of thievery/woodsmanship. Havoc had 7x7 map from Thievery 70. Day 24th maps increased to 5x5 default. Apparently the server was 5 years old (the first one?) and was scheduled to be changed. Day 25th Demonscourge II already up. * May 2007 Interface changes: side panel less colors. Order of items changed (eg. shields after weapons). Also combat screen redesigned. Hpmons defeating Ethulle for the first time. Damage ranges for Destruction (Level 90 Destruction - Avg Damage: 63.5 - Max Damage: 97 - Min Damage: 27 - Usual Damage range: approx 50 - 75). May 15th "One of Three" released. Another description of Silverwysp battlefield: The Scrub Forest This area is firmly controlled by the defenders of Silverwysp * Goblins - No discernible change in the number of goblins in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. * Trolls - No discernible change in the number of trolls in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. * Undead - No discernible change in the number of undead in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. The Scrub Forest The Area North Of The Village The Area South Of The Village The Area East Of The Village * Also, in May 22th 2007 the Normal-Aggresive-Defensive system was still not up??. Description of the old Westwold dungeon: "Just out of curiosity, how many were around before the dungeon days, back when Westwold took you through the goblin caves room by room and described everything? ". Jun 16th 2007 change of server. * Hpmon's list of all updates, with date Basically, what I tried to do here. Drats, why didn't he put them on the old wiki back then? * Jun 17th 2007 Announcement of PG V and Shadow Magic * May 21th 2007 Runeskin final scenario (and that was page 18 of Sryth Talk) ---- * Testimonial prize June 2007 apparently the GM awarded 2000 Sryth points (80 Adventure Tokens) to one player among those who provided interesting testimonials of the game (the ones that are shown on main page). The winner was the player Karate. it was a drawing, Sryth's first AT raffle, if you may. * Jun 30th 2007 Festival of Blades underway, Mezaryl exchanging SSL weapons. * june 2007 Random chat Home page screenshots updated (first ones 2004, these ones 2007, I think they updated again in 2009-2010). June 17th official day of Sryth becoming full-time job. PG V announced. FoB announced. Rewards for Valour on Runeskin. Referral link already removed from main page. MR/SP 121/146 almost highest, for a strong donor. Jun 20th exact date for final rewards (a Prince Uncrowned). Day 22th first appearance of the small windowless building with a blue door. Jun 27th 2007 Dragongem Items appear at Tallys. FoB fee is 4 AT (maybe gold too?). Aggressive-Defensive is already there. * Jun 2007 AG price set to increase 1 July. Jun 25th was 14,95, after july 1st was 17,95. * FoB First round 11th july 2007. second round july 14th. third jul 19th [ fourth] jul 19th 2007, fifth jul 21th * jul 28th 2007 Meglasmire already in game * July 2007 Random Chat 1st July, Blightroot and its 16 AT already up. July 5th originally there was going to be just the Green Moon Tower. Then the three runners-up also got residences. 194 competitors at the FoB. A quest in Dragonhill Fields with Thievery 60 for 2 AT? - whitebeard. July 7th The GM randomly selected 3 FoB players to get 2k bonus points: stirlock, sunwukong and scionist. July 8th Unarmed Combat changed, from +1 to +4 each level increment (at +4 and +0, as current). Also, there was a random "free pass" to the next round. July 12th: "A new game area has opened (there's currently one adventure available there with more on the way). You can now visit the Stonehills in Northwest Tysa." July 16th new non-AG adventure (Joruspur's task). July 20th... apparently Shadow Magic was, for a while, both increasing your MR and your hit roll and healing you. Über. In this date it was nerfed to the current state. July 22th just 4 contestants left. July 25th "Into the cellar" (Deepwell) added (or at least, noticed). Jul 27th end of FoB, and Trogg got Chased. Jul31th Havoc said: "Also, as far as I calculate, I ought to qualify for the 8th dwelling. (I was the highest seed to lose in the 5th round, and 7 players went on the 6th round)". Residences info. Apparently there were some special mechanics, too. There are reports of an Elixir of Major Healing (1 full heal a day). * Quickstone new (current) prize up Aug 10th 2007. Previously was 64 AT 10k gold. Just 1 heal a day? * Aug 2007 startup items for AG were a wellcrafted splint helm (+6 SP) and a superior longsword (+3 MR) * Aug 2007 Random Chat 4th rewards of FoB available. 7th Quickstone available. 9th change of titles on old forum (last intervention by stirlock?) Day 9th "The Road to Talinus: Shaking Pursuit" in PG V. Day 12th first report of Yir-Tanon? Day 12th Havoc at Destruction 99. Day 21th Trouble in Werrit reported. Aug 24th "A strange Delivery" (prelude to 2nd Phantom Assassin ) reported. Aug 25th new mission for the Thane. Day 28th Axepath already up. * Sept 2007 6th "A favour for Solundor". From HPMons: "Explore the realms came out on 9th Jan 06". * September 2007 Chase's equipment. Items being added to the FoB residences. People in full Dragongem equipment (~$950 in donations) * Havoc's First Legend Destruction Aug 28 2007. Last level with just Specific. And his second Legend on Sept 13th 2007 (Unarmed Combat). And MR 147 was specifically the highest with Unarmed. (and that was page 17 of Talk) ---- * At the start, there was an specific roll for XP received in the Replayables. * Interesting suggestions for game changes (specially combat) * September 25th 2007 A sad moment... Hpmons leaves the game. And leaves for real, forum and wiki. * September 2007 Random chat. Day 6th maximum Axepath reward was still 1024/256. * Sep 28th 2007 Second Yeltham Crew Scenario ? * October 2007 You could still save scum through Axepath to get a good XP roll. * The blades from the FoB we know about. * October 2007 First Glowing Goblin. Also, "Explore the city streets" in Trithik * Oct 16th 2007 Taro Zar-Huul and the Tome of Forgotten Lore * October 8th 2007 Larger Sryth Bonus Points rewards for higher donations - top tier at 300+ * Oct 31th 2007 Wurmwrit Farm and Murilmyr's Hunt. * October 2007 Random Chat (And that was page 16 of Talk) ---- * RoI. Aug 29 2007. Also mentioning RoI raffles. Huntsman's Spear one of the lost Treasures of Ice Lord items. * November 13th 2007 The Wounded Horseman. And a date: old quick-combat removed around the time the Murk was introduced. * November 17th 2007 Goblindoom and the Adventurers Ring released. * November 28th 2007 Tarkhald Crypt released. main thread * November 2007 Random Chat - Nov 6th apparently announcement for Saarngard and Fogbough was up. Nov 8th Irzynn the Outfitter added to the game. Day 16th Goblindoom. * Interview with the GM: "Mathew's answer: The first beta for Sryth was launched in late 2002 and the game was officially live in the summer of 2003. The game didn't truly enter into its current version until late 2004." * First XP Calculator (Havoc's) (and that was page 15 of Talk forum) ---- * December 9 2007 First Hand of Fate scenarios * Dec 2007 The start of "Questions to the GM" * Dec 15th 2007 The Killing Hand of Winter * Dec 17 2007 The Ring of Black Stones * Dec 15 2007 Axepath no longer explicitly rolls dice, 768-128 reward introduced. Start of random loot? * Dec 20th 2007 Announcement of special Christmas scenario - it later became "And to all a Good Night" * December 2007 Random Chat Day 12th replayable reward fixed at the start. Day 14th Sevenhorn added. First location of Southfoot?. * June 2007 Havoc reporting of a planned and never released "Untrain" option. * December 26th 2007 Christmas gifts 2007 (And To All a Good Night). * New Year 2008 Quickstone Bonus 8,192 xp General and 256 AS&P XP for a glitch of three days, apparently * Rise of the Frost Demon Dec 22th 2007. And a cool lesson about exotic weapons in the middle. * The old Bug Reports thread. Back then, the GM himself answered on the forum. Dec 24th 2004 Grimy bottle still up. (And that was page 14 of Talk Forum) ---- Interesting threads * an extremely complete combat system suggestion and a continuation * Hpmon's list of all updates, with date Basically, what I tried to do here. Drats, why didn't she put them on the old wiki back then? Category:Game Updates